


Jangan!

by Zang_Bluetterfly



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Friendship, Gen, Humor
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-09
Updated: 2014-02-09
Packaged: 2018-01-11 17:08:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1175648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zang_Bluetterfly/pseuds/Zang_Bluetterfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Biarkan saja, Grimmjow, jangan dipotong! Nanti tambah tebal dan...panjang, lho!” Sebagai pria, ada yang ditakutkan Grimmjow. Dia percaya saja apa yang dikatakan Ulquiorra. AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jangan!

**Jangan!**

**Summary:**

**“Biarkan saja, Grimmjow, jangan dipotong! Nanti tambah tebal dan...panjang, lho!” Sebagai pria, ada yang ditakutkan Grimmjow. Dia percaya saja apa yang dikatakan Ulquiorra. AU**

**Disclaimer : Bleach hanya milik Mas Tite Kubo.**

.-.-.

            Grimmjow memandang pantulannya di cermin  depan toilet untuk siswa putra. Sesekali remaja enam belas tahun itu menelengkan wajah ke kiri atau ke kanan. Bukan, Grimmjow bukan tipe remaja narsis yang gemar berdandan dan mengagumi wajah tampannya. Dia sadar wajahnya termasuk kategori lumayan, jadi dia merasa tenang dan tidak mempermasalahkan kulitnya seperti teman-temannya. Jika kawan-kawannya ribut karena jerawat atau muka yang berminyak, Grimmjow malah melenggang santai karena wajahnya bersih dari jerawat bandel.

            Lagi-lagi dia mengerutkan kening.

            Jerawat adalah hal terakhir yang ada di kepala Grimmjow. Seandainya ada setitik noda atau jerawat yang menghiasi wajahnya pun, dia tak akan segundah ini. Jelas sekali kilatan gelisah berkelebatan di mata biru elektriknya.

            Berkali-kali tangannya mengelus dagunya, merabanya dengan jarinya yang panjang dan besar. Sumber rasa tidak tenangnya adalah dagunya.

            Lebih tepatnya, yang tumbuh di dagunya.

            “Oi!” Szayel Apporo menepuk pundak Grimmjow keras. Nyaris saja pemuda jangkung berambut biru itu mencium si cermin.

            “Che!” decak Grimmjow kesal. “Apaan sih, mukul-mukul orang!”

            Szayel hanya terkekeh melihat raut jengkel temannya. “Masa dari tadi ngaca terus? Bisa pecah tuh kacanya,” sindirnya.

            “Grimmjow memang narsis,” gumam Ulquiorra pelan. Remaja berperawakan kecil ini muncul dari balik punggung lebar Szayel.

            “Siapa yang narsis, hah!” bentak Grimmjow keras, tidak terima dengan gumaman yang terdengar bagai tuduhan dari mulut Ulquiorra itu.

            Bukannya menjawab, Ulquiorra malah mengacungkan telunjuknya pada Grimmjow. Wajahnya yang seputih susu tanpa ekspresi. Dia tidak gentar meski Grimmjow mengirimkan tatapan mautnya.

            Grimmjow terpaksa bergeser ke kiri ketika Szayel mendorongnya, memaksanya memberi tempat. Kini dua remaja berambut nyentrik itu berdempetan di depan cermin tinggi dan langsing yang dipasang tepat sebelum pintu masuk toilet. Kenapa sang cermin tidak ditempatkan di dalam saja? Rupanya pihak sekolah berpikiran bahwa menempatkan cermin di luar lebih baik daripada memasangnya di dalam. Di atas cermin terpampang kalimat bernada himbauan yang ditebali dengan tinta hitam dan huruf kapital 'SUDAH RAPIKAH ANDA?'

            “Hmm,” gumam Szayel seraya membetulkan kacamatanya. Bingkai kacamatanya terbuat dari gading gajah asli. Harga tidak masalah baginya. Apapun terjangkau bagi Szayel. Dia remaja yang suka mengikuti trend dengan pundi-pundi uang yang lebih dari cukup untuk mendapatkan gaya. “Rambut, oke! Seragam, oke! Kacamata, pas! Sempurna!” ujarnya puas sambil mematut diri.

            Grimmjow menoleh ke belakang. “Tuh, kawanmu ini yang narsis,” tuturnya datar.

            Ulquiorra hanya mengangkat bahu.

            Grimmjow berdecak kesal. Ulquiorra sangat-tidak-ekspresif-sekali-tapi-bermulut-pedas. Remaja berambut hitam itu gemar melontarkan ejekan dan komentar yang membuat kuping panas. Yang sering jadi sasaran adalah teman-teman dekatnya, termasuk Grimmjow. Mengherankan sekali melihatnya akur dengan Szayel yang suka bersolek dan tinggi hati.

            “Sebenarnya, ada apa denganmu?” tanya Szayel tiba-tiba.

            “Eh?” Grimmjow agak terkejut.

            “Tampangmu aneh,” sambung Ulquiorra. “Kaya orang bingung.”

            “Masa sih?” elak Grimmjow, berusaha terlihat wajar dan tidak ada apa-apa.

            Szayel merangkul pundak Grimmjow. “Ceritakan pada kami, Kawan! Siapa tahu Ulquiorra dan aku bisa bantu,” katanya meyakinkan. Nada suaranya terdengar sangat bersahabat dan menentramkan hati.

            Tentu saja Grimmjow tidak langsung percaya ucapan Szayel. Mata birunya mengawasi wajah Szayel, mencari-cari indikasi yang menunjukkan gurauan. Grimmjow sudah cukup lama berteman dengan dua remaja itu, jadi wajar saja kalau dia segera waspada. Szayel yang kelihatan ramah dan bersahabat justru lebih mencurigakan daripada Szayel yang menyombongkan diri.

            “Aku tidak yakin, tuh,” sahut Grimmjow akhirnya.

            Szayel menaikkan alis. “Ulquiorra, sini!”

            “Ogah!” balas Ulquiorra pendek.

            Si remaja berambut pink pura-pura mendesah kemudian menarik paksa rekannya itu dengan tangannya yang bebas. Akhirnya tiga remaja berambut warna-warni itu berdiri berjejer. “Dengar Grimmjow! Kita sudah bersahabat sejak SMP. Masa sih kau tidak percaya pada kami? Ingat, dulu kita dijuluki The Three Musketeers,” kata Szayel mengingatkan.

            “Itu kan julukanmu sendiri,” sanggah Grimmjow.

            “Cih! Kau orang yang sulit sekali,” potong Ulquiorra. “Kami sudah bilang mau bantu tapi kau menolak. Ya sudah!” lanjutnya sengit meski wajahnya tidak nampak berang.

            Grimmjow bagai tertohok. Dia benci sekali dikatai Ulquiorra, tetapi cowok kecil itu juga benar. Remaja jangkung itu sekali lagi menilik dua wajah penasaran di sampingnya sebelum memutuskan untuk bercerita.

            “Baiklah,” katanya seraya mengangkat tangan. “Aku lagi ada masalah.”

            “Dengan cewek?” tebak Szayel. Rasa ingin tahu membuat cengkeramannya di bahu Grimmjow semakin erat.

            “Bukan!” Grimmjow menggelengkan kepala. Beberapa siswa yang berlalu lalang di sekitar trio itu hanya bisa menatap heran. Tiga remaja berangkulan di depan cermin toilet cowok merupakan pemandangan yang tidak bisa dikatakan lazim, bukan?

            “Lho, bukan karena naksir cewek, ya?” tanya Ulquiorra ikutan penasaran.

            Sekali lagi Grimmjow menggelengkan kepala. “Kalian tahu ini, kan?” tunjuknya ke arah dagunya.

            “Hmm?”

            “Ini, lho!” kali ini Grimmjow mendongakkan kepala sedikit supaya dua temannya tahu yang dia maksud.

            “Wah, kau punya jenggot!” seru Szayel takjub.

            Kata ' _jenggot'_ membuat Grimmjow kembali muram.

            “Jadi itu masalahmu?” tanya Ulquiorra lambat-lambat.

            Grimmjow mengangguk.

            Ulquiorra dan Szayel berpandangan. Sedetik kemudian remaja berkacamata itu menyemburkan tawa. Ulquiorra tidak tertawa tapi bibirnya berkedut sedikit.

            “Tidak lucu, tahu!” hardik Grimmjow, setengah malu dan setengah marah. Remaja itu cemberut.

            “Terus kenapa?” cecar Szayel.

            “Ya malu, dong. Masa aku dijuluki _Hairy Grimmjow_?” sungut Grimmjow.

            “Tapi kalau boleh jujur, kau harus bangga, Kawan. Rambut biru sangat cocok untukmu. Coba kalau orang lain, pasti aneh,” hibur Szayel, agak geli melihat muka temannya.

            “Tidak bisa lebih aneh lagi untukmu,” tambah Ulquiorra datar.

            “Che! Kau terlalu jujur,” kata Grimmjow galak pada teman terkecilnya.

            “Aku tidak suka bohong,” sambut Ulquiorra. Dia menatap Szayel dan Grimmjow bergantian. “Menurutku, kalian berdua berambut aneh dan mencolok.”

            Bahkan Szayel ikut terbengong. Ulquiorra memang suka bicara blak-blakan, dia tahu itu. Meski sahabat sendiri, Szayel juga tak luput dari semburan pedas Ulquiorra.

            Oke, yang satu berambut pink, dan satu lagi berambut biru. Tidak salah memang bila Ulquiorra mengatakan mereka berdua mencolok. Bahkan dari kejauhan tidak akan ada yang tidak mengenali Grimmjow dan Szayel.

            “Jadi,” Szayel kembali fokus pada rekannya. “Jenggot ini yang membuatmu gelisah?”

            Grimmjow mengangguk lemah.

            “Warnanya biru, pula,” kata Ulquiorra. “Kau memang berbulu.”

            Rambut Grimmjow tebal dan lebat. Tak hanya di kepala, rambut-rambut halus mulai menghiasi pelipisnya dan turun sampai di depan telinga.

            “Aku bingung, jenggotku ini harus kuapakan?” tanya Grimmjow, lebih pada dirinya sendiri.

            Kerut kembali menghiasi wajahnya.

            Diam-diam Ulquiorra menghela napas. Boleh saja Grimmjow bertubuh jangkung dan berperawakan besar, serta berwajah sangar, tapi rupanya dia juga remaja yang mengkhawatirkan hal-hal yang biasanya juga membuat rekan-rekan seumurannya bingung. Penampilan! Entah Grimmjow menyadarinya atau tidak. Bedanya, kasus Grimmjow bukan berhubungan dengan jerawat atau bau badan yang menyengat. Dalam hati Ulquiorra setuju dengan julukan _Hairy Grimmjow_.

            “Jangan diapa-apakan,” ujar Ulquiorra, membuat duo jangkung di sebelahnya serentak menoleh ke arahnya.

            “Maksudnya...tidak usah kucukur?” tanya Grimmjow ragu.

            “Heeh,” remaja berkulit paling putih diantara mereka mengangguk. “Kalau dicukur nanti tambah tebal, panjang, besar, kasar...”

            “Sudah! Cukup!” potong Grimmjow cepat. Tangannya sudah melayang membungkam mulut Ulquiorra. Wajahnya menunjukkan kepanikan luar biasa.

            Membayangkan jenggotnya bertambah lebat dan banyak sudah lebih dari cukup untuk membuatnya ngeri.

            Dengan enteng Ulquiorra mengibaskan tangan besar Grimmjow. Sebenarnya dia menikmati ekspresi panik di wajah Grimmjow. Melihatnya ketakutan seperti itu nyaris membuatnya nyengir.

            “Ingat Grimmjow, kalau kau cukur, jenggotmu bakal tumbuh lebih lebat,” lanjutnya. Tangan Grimmjow sudah hampir membekapnya lagi tapi Ulquiorra bisa berkelit. “Jadi, biarkan saja tumbuh.”

.-.-.

            “Grimmjow!”

            Beberapa siswi berseru riang saat Grimmjow lewat.

            “Hmm?” Grimmjow menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Beberapa cewek terkikik sambil menunjuk dirinya.

            “Ya?” tanyanya. Gerombolan cewek itu tidak menjawab. Grimmjow jadi agak kesal, terlebih ketika kikik mereka semakin keras. Yang lebih menjengkelkan, beberapa teman mereka ikut menunjuk dirinya.

            “Ada apa, manggil-manggil tapi malah tertawa?” bentak Grimmjow kesal.

            Di belakangnya Szayel nyengir lebar. Dia menyikut Ulquiorra. Mereka berdua paham kenapa para cewek itu bersuit ceria pada Grimmjow, yang rupanya tidak mengerti kenapa.

            “Ano...” Nel, cewek tercantik di sekolah maju dan menghampiri Grimmjow. “Kau cakep sekali,” ujarnya.

            Para pelajar putra yang berada tak jauh dari mereka tentu saja iri. Grimmjow memang jangkung, tapi selebihnya, apa sih menariknya? Batin mereka kesal. Dia berambut mencolok, menyakitkan mata, kasar dan cuek. Kenapa Nel tidak berpaling saja pada salah satu dari mereka, yang jadi fans permanen gadis cantik nan seksi itu?

            “Trims,” balas Grimmjow. Dia agak senang mendengar pujian Nel, tapi sebagian besar otaknya menolak mencerna bahwa Nel memanggilnya hanya untuk mengatakan itu.

            “Beneran lho, kau cakep,” ulang Nel. Kali ini kikiknya semakin keras. “Apalagi dengan ini, kau tambah _cute_.”

            Tanpa malu atau takut, Nel menarik beberapa helai jenggot Grimmjow sampai remaja itu mengaduh kesakitan.

            “Kau!” serunya marah.

            Sebelum Grimmjow bertambah murka dan tawa geng Nel semakin keras, buru-buru Szayel dan Ulquiorra mendorongnya menjauh ke toilet pria.

            Umpatan berhamburan dari mulut Grimmjow. Nyaris seluruh siswa yang bergerombol di koridor di istirahat jam kedua itu terbahak melihat Grimmjow menjauh sambil memegangi dagunya.

            “Aduh, sakit sekali!” rintih Grimmjow.

            Ketika dagunya terlihat jelas, Ulquiorra mengamati jenggot Grimmjow yang kini sudah mencapai bagian bawah bibirnya. Meski gemar mengatai Grimmjow ' _sampah_ ', ada sedikit rasa bersalah bersarang di benaknya mengetahui Grimmjow mematuhi sarannya untuk tidak mencukur jenggotnya. Dia tidak serius ketika mengatakannya. Memang sih, ada anggapan bahwa mencukur rambut halus malah akan memperparah pertumbuhannya, jadi semakin lebat dan tak terkendali. Yang tidak disangkanya, Grimmjow benar-benar percaya ucapannya.

            “Aku jadi iri pada kalian,” ujar Grimmjow tiba-tiba.

            “Eh?”

            “Wajah kalian bersih dari rambut halus. Sepertinya di kelas sebelas hanya aku yang berjenggot,” keluh Grimmjow. Ada nada sedih dalam suaranya. Bahkan Szayel tidak sampai hati menggodanya.

            “Tapi cewek-cewek jadi semakin nempel padamu, kan!” hibur Szayel.

            “Hah, mereka menyebalkan! Mendekatiku cuma untuk menarik jenggotku,” curhat Grimmjow.

            Ulquiorra merasa tidak enak.

            “Keponakanku menolak kucium gara-gara jenggotku. Kata Ichigo, kasar sih,” lanjut Grimmjow, mengenang keponakannya yang berusia lima tahun.

            “Kau tidak sendiri, kok,” Ulquiorra membuka suara.

            “Oh ya? Ada juga yang berjenggot sepertiku?” tanya Grimmjow penuh harap. Membayangkan tidak sendirian yang berjenggot di sekolah mereka membuatnya agak terhibur.

            “Tuh, Kyoraku-sensei,” tandas Ulquiorra.

            Grimmjow menggerutu. “Dia kan guru kita.” Mendadak wajahnya pucat pasi. “Ano...Semoga tubuhku tidak berambut lebat seperti Kyoraku-sensei,” ujarnya terbata, cemas.

            Tanpa sadar Grimmjow memeriksa lengan, tangan dan melongok dada bidangnya.

            Ulquiorra memutar matanya hijaunya, sebal sekaligus heran. Grimmjow si bocah besar takut rambut!

            “Aku juga punya bulu halus, kok. Tidak lebat sih,” ujar Szayel.

            Mata Grimmjow terpaku pada Ulquiorra. “Kau kok bersih dari rambut, sih,” ucap Grimmjow agak curiga. “Jangan-jangan kau cewek!”

            Ulquiorra dongkol. Walau wajahnya minim ekspresi, bukan berarti dia minim emosi. Hinaan terbesar bagi seorang pria adalah dikatai seperti wanita.

            Terang-terangan matanya menyipit, auranya menantang Grimmjow. “Aku juga punya rambut, _Sampah_! Nih, hitam lebat di kepalaku,” dia mengedikkan kepala, membuat rambut hitamnya berdesir. “Dan hitam lebat di sini...”

            Tangan Ulquiorra menyibakkan seragamnya, menarik paksa ikat pinggangnya. Duo rekannya terpana melihatnya menurunkan resleting, membuka celana dan memperlihatkan _boxer_ hitamnya. Dia sudah hampir menurunkan _boxernya_ saat Grimmjow tersadar.

            “Hei, hei!”

            “Lho, katanya mau lihat.”

            “Siapa yang bilang ingin lihat, Bodoh?”

            “Aku tidak suka dikatai ' _wanita_ ', Sampah!”

            “Tidak usah sampai buka celana, dong!”

            “Aku tidak keberatan.”

            “Dasar, Exhibitionist!”

            “Kau!”

            Szayel sendirian yang panik. “Oi, bantu aku dong!” serunya kesal pada beberapa siswa lain yang hanya menonton. Sepertinya mereka menganggap pertengkaran Grimmjow dan Ulquiorra sebagai hiburan yang mengasyikkan.

            “ _Strip_ _tease_ dong, Ulquiorra!”

            Mereka malah bersemangat dan bersuit-suit.

            Pada akhirnya Ulquiorra tidak jadi memperlihatkan rambut bagian bawahnya dan Grimmjow tetap iri pada dua rekannya yang wajahnya bersih dari rambut yang mengganggu.

.-.-.

            Buru-buru Grimmjow berlari melintasi pelataran parkir guru. Dia sudah terlambat lima menit. Hal terakhir yang diinginkannya pagi itu adalah mendapat hukuman menyapu seluruh koridor sekolah gara-gara telat. Apalagi di jam pertama itu ada ulangan praktek komputer.

            Dengan peluh bercucuran dia sampai di ruang komputer. Banyak siswa yang berada di luar kelas, beberapa sudah dipanggil guru komputer ke dalam untuk ulangan. Pikir Grimmjow, begitu sampai dia akan segera berbaur dengan Szayel dan Ulquiorra yang sudah melambai ke arahnya. Tidak akan ketahuan kalau dia terlambat.

            Kelas sekaligus ruang komputer tersebut berada di lantai satu, berdempetan dengan kantor dan ruang guru. Naasnya Hinamori-sensei, guru piket hari itu, melihatnya.

            “Grimmjow, sini!” panggilnya.

            Enggan, Grimmjow menghampiri sang guru.

            “Kenapa terlambat?” tanya wanita muda itu.

            “Ayah saya berangkat agak sang, Sensei,” ujar Grimmjow memberi alasan. “Saya boleh masuk, kan? Saya ada ulangan, Sensei,” pintanya setengah memelas.

            “Betul, Hinamori-sensei,” sahut Szayel yang kini sudah berdiri di dekat mereka.

            “Boleh masuk, kok, asal tidak lebih dari lima belas menit. Sebentar, Sensei buatkan surat terlambat dulu.”

            Ketika Grimmjow mencondongkan badan dan siap menandatangani suratnya, Hinamori-sensei terkesiap. “Grimmjow, kau jenggotan!” serunya kaget.

            Grimmjow tersenyum malu. “Iya, Sensei.”

            Di belakangnya Szayel dan teman sekelas mereka nyengir dan tertawa.

            “Panjang lagi,” imbuh wanita muda itu. “Kok tidak dicukur?”

            “Kata anak-anak bakal tumbuh lebih lebat, Sensei, jadi tidak saya cukur,” jawab Grimmjow seraya mengelus jenggot tipisnya. Sang jenggot sudah tumbuh beberapa mili daripada beberapa hari lalu. Untungnya si jenggot masih menempel di dagunya, belum sampai tumbuh keriting dan  panjangnya masih dalam batas wajar.

            Yang dimaksud _anak_ - _anak_ tentu saja tak hanya Ulquiorra. Beberapa temannya juga menyarankan hal yang sama. Yang dilupakan Grimmjow, kawan yang dimintai pendapat itu dagunya masih mulus. Yang disarankan padanya adalah opini umum yang selama ini berkembang di sekitar mereka. Ketidakakuratan itu luput dari pikiran Grimmjow.

            “Kalau begitu, apa gunanya _razor_?” Hinamori-sensei tertawa.

            “ _Ra-razor_?” Grimmjow membeo.

            “Iya, _razor_ , pencukur bulu yang bisa dibeli di toko manapun.”

            Saat itulah Grimmjow menyesali kebodohannya. “Eh, tapi Sensei, kalau tumbuhnya tambah kasar dan banyak, bagaimana?” Dalam keadaan normal Grimmjow akan malu berdiskusi tentang jenggotnya pada gurunya, terlebih pada guru wanita.

            “Tentu saja tumbuhnya memang lebih kasar, Grimmjow,” Hinamori-sensei membenarkan. “Tapi kan masih bisa dicukur lagi dengan _razor_. Berkali-kali seperti itu,” lanjutnya saat dilihatnya Grimmjow sudah membuka mulut hendak bertanya lagi. “Itulah alasan kenapa _razor_ diciptakan.”

            Grimmjow terpekur. “Kenapa Ayah saya tidak memberitahu saya, ya?” tanyanya pelan.

            “Jenggotmu masih tipis, sih,” kata Hinamori-sensei setelah tertawa lepas. “Mungkin ayahmu berpikir kau sudah tahu. Aduh, kau polos sekali!”

            Ulquiorra nyengir lebar. Dugaannya benar, dibalik badan besarnya, Grimmjow masih remaja tanggung yang kikuk dan awam. Yah, dirinya juga sih. Tapi paling tidak, sekarang dia tidak merasa terlalu bersalah lagi karena menyarankan Grimmjow membiarkan jenggotnya tumbuh.

            “Awas kau, Ulquiorra!” ancam Grimmjow ketika melihatnya nyengir.

            “Salahmu sendiri tidak tahu fungsi _razor_ ,” balas Ulquiorra santai.

            “Aku tahu!” bantah Grimmjow sengit.

            “Buktinya kau masih jenggotan.”

            Grimmjow tidak bisa membalas.

.-.-.

**The End**

**.-.-.**

**A/N : Hehe, beneran lho, remaja putra merasa tak nyaman dengan 'kelebihan' rambut di wajah saat seusia sekolah. Sama seperti remaja putri, mereka juga percaya bahwa mencukur rambut itu malah akan membuat rambut baru yang tumbuh semakin lebat. Ehem, lagi-lagi saya terinspirasi oleh pengalaman pribadi. See ya! Selamat membaca.**


End file.
